Krzyż harcerski
Krzyż harcerski – pupa Historia odznaki W pierwszym numerze czasopisma „Skaut” z 15 października 1911 roku Andrzej Małkowski ogłosił konkurs „na polską odznakę skautową”. W odpowiedzi na ten konkurs nadesłano aż 84 prace. Wśród nich znalazł się projekt, który opracował Kazimierz Lutosławski. Opis tego projektu, który zajął 3 miejsce w konkursie, znalazł się wraz z wynikami konkursu w 8 numerze pisma "Skaut" z 1912 r.: Żadna z prac nie wydała się na tyle interesująca, by od razu wprowadzić ją do użytku, toteż w końcu 1912 roku Naczelna Komenda Skautowa wyznaczyła do dalszych prac nad projektem ks. Kazimierza Lutosławskiego z zespołem. Po wprowadzeniu do projektu szeregu zmian powstała odznaka: krzyż wzorowany na Orderze Virtuti Militari. Pierwsze odznaki wręczono prawdopodobnie już we wrześniu 1913 roku na zakończenie kursu instruktorskiego zorganizowanego przez Naczelną Komendę Skautową na Dynasach. Stąd początkowo odznaki stosowane były głównie w drużynach warszawskich. Kazimierz Lutosławski symbolikę krzyża (wersji z lat 1913-1915) opisał następująco: thumb|leftWianek z dębu i wawrzynu oznacza cele do zdobycia: siłę i umiejętność, sprawność i wiedzę. Oplata on główny symbol skautowy: krzyż z hasłem "Czuwaj". Kształt tego krzyża jest dawny: takiego użyto do naszego orderu waleczności: Virtuti Militari; uprzytamnia on w szczególności obowiązek dzielności. Ma on pośrodku kółko – symbol doskonałości, a w nim gwiazdę promienną, jakby światło przewodnie: "ad astra!" A sam krzyż znaczy: per aspera, bo wskazuje ciężką, cierniami walki z własnymi słabościami usłaną drogę, a przy tym oznacza też gotowość do walki i do wszelkich poświęceń – aż do męczeństwa za wiarę, aż do śmierci za Ojczyznę: Bóg i Ojczyzna są treścią wewnętrzną tego znaku. Hasło "Czuwaj" na nim – to pobudka, ostrzeżenie: oznacza gotowość ducha do pracy nieustannej... Najprawdopodobniej już w roku 1915 miejsce gwiazdy zaczęła zajmować wzorowana na lilijce skautowej lilijka harcerska. 4 grudnia 1916 r. Komenda Naczelna ZHP (pismem nr L. 11.) wydała pierwszy formalny rozkaz (Instrukcja organizacyjna L. 2.) ustalający odznaki ZHP: lilijkę ze zmianą liter P.O.S. na Z.H.P. i krzyż harcerski będący odznaką stopnia wykształcenia harcerskiego (III, II i I stopień). Ostateczny kształt Krzyża Harcerskiego został ustalony podczas konferencji zjednoczeniowej ZHP w dniach 1–2 listopada 1918 jako odznaka polskiego harcerstwa. Wygląd odznaki Krzyż harcerski ma kształt krzyża równoramiennego, wzorowanego na odznaczeniu Virtuti Militari. Krzyż otaczają dwa wieńce: dębowy i laurowy. Pośrodku w kręgu znajduje się lilijka z odchodzącymi na boki promieniami. Na poziomych ramionach krzyża napis "Czuwaj". Krzyż wykonany jest ze srebrnego, oksydowanego metalu. Nabijanymi na nim srebrnymi i złotymi elementami (lilijką, kręgiem i wieńcem) oznacza się kolejne stopnie harcerskie. Od tego modelowego rysunku krzyża odchodzono kilkakrotnie – na wielu, szczególnie przedwojennych krzyżach. Po obu stronach znajduje się wieniec dębowy lub, zamiast laurowego, półwieniec z trójdzielnych liści głogu. Także na niektórych krzyżach powojennych próżno szukać wieńca laurowego, gdyż powtarzano wzór przedwojenny (patrz zdjęcie). Poszczególne wzory różnią się między sobą ze względu na wykonawstwo matryc grawerskich zlecanych przez Naczelnictwo. Również po wybuchu II wojny światowej wykonywano krzyże w Palestynie, Afryce, Indiach i Argentynie. Także w obozach jenieckich i koncentracyjnych. Po II wojnie światowej w obozach przejściowych na terenie Niemiec również wykonywano różniące się wzory krzyży. Jeden z tych wzorów przejęło ZHP poza granicami kraju z siedzibą w Londynie. Osobnym zagadnieniem są tzw. "wzory lokalne" w Poznaniu i Krakowie (bite w srebrze), po 1945, wykonywane za zezwoleniem Naczelnictwa. Również po 1945 i kolejno po 1956 spotykane są bicia krzyży z matryc niezatwierdzonych przez władze ZHP – w Warszawie, Rzeszowie (mniejszy), Łodzi, Krakowie i Poznaniu, mimo monopolu Mennicy Państwowej na bicie krzyża. Taki stan rzeczy ma miejsce również współcześnie, co owocuje wzorami niezgodnymi z pierwowzorem, nierzadko w sposób rażący. Krzyż harcerski od dawna jest symbolem patriotycznym, którego ranga i rola daleko wykracza poza ruch harcerski. Jest też obiektem kolekcjonerskim, gromadzonym w swych odmianach przez licznych zbieraczy i muzea. 'Symbolika odznaki' Wzorowany na orderze Virtuti Militari, który przyznawany jest za szczególne męstwo i oddanie w służbie ojczyźnie. Dewizą krzyża harcerskiego jest łacińska maksyma per aspera ad astra (przez ciernie do gwiazd). Symbolika krzyża harcerskiego *Krąg – symbol doskonałości, do jakiej dąży harcerska rodzina. Niektórzy twierdzą, że jest to też symbol harcerskiego kręgu, w którym wszyscy są równi i panują braterskie relacje. Inni dodają, że to oznaka ogromnej woli tworzenia kręgu, z którego promieniować będzie prawość myśli, słów i czynów. *Lilijka – symbol czystości, nawiązujący też do wskazującej drogę igły kompasu *Promienie – biegnące od lilijki oznaczają dążenie harcerstwa do promieniowania na cały świat wartościami, radością, dobrem. Oznaczają one także wszechstronność rozwoju harcerskiego. *Węzeł – na wieńcu, jak węzeł na chuście ma przypominać o obowiązku wypełnienia przynajmniej jednego dobrego uczynku dziennie. Są takie środowiska, w których wolno rozwiązać chustę (a więc rozebrać się i pójść na spoczynek) dopiero po spełnieniu dobrego uczynku. Symbolizuje on również węzeł przyjaźni harcerzy. *Wieniec z liści dębowych – liście dębowe od dawien dawna symbolizują męstwo i odwagę. Wieniec z liści dębowych mieli prawo nosić tylko ludzie władający ogromną siłą – ducha, mięśni, czy magii. Cechy te – męstwo i dzielność, powinny być również udziałem każdego harcerza. *Wieniec z liści lauru – liście laurowe (wawrzynowe) są symbolem zwycięstwa. Wieniec z liści laurowych nosili autorzy największych wiktorii, rzymscy cesarze. Dla harcerza liście laurowe oznaczają zwycięstwo nad własnymi słabościami. *Ziarenka piasku – ramiona krzyża harcerskiego wypełnione są ziarenkami piasku, które symbolizują liczną rodzinę harcerską; (Ile ziarenek piasku na plaży, ile gwiazd na niebie, tylu harcerzy na świecie). Inna interpretacja mówi, że są to nierówności symbolizujące kamienie na drodze życia, perły dobrych uczynków, trudy i znoje, radości i smutki jakie harcerz spotyka na swojej drodze życia. *Puste miejsce – pomiędzy ziarenkami piasku pozostawione jest miejsce, które symbolizuje, że jest jeszcze miejsce dla nowych harcerzy *Ramię lilijki wskazujące północ – igła w kompasie harcerza. *Hasło "Czuwaj" – tradycyjne pozdrowienie harcerskie, które przypomina harcerzowi, że powinien być zawsze gotowy do służby Bogu i Polsce oraz czujny *Ramiona-cztery strony świata *dwie gwiazdki na lilijce – Prawo i Przyrzeczenie Harcerskie, bądź czujne oczy skauta